


Best gift(an HTTYD one-shot)

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Hiccups birthday is near. But he feels sad because of a certain person. Will that certain person comes back and makes him happy again?(Mixed Book and Movie Universe)





	Best gift(an HTTYD one-shot)

**A/N: Astrid and Camicazi are the same person in this fanfic. A mix of book and movie verse** **.I do not own How to train your dragon.**

It's been six years since she left the Kingdom. Six years of success and sadness without her. Success, because of the things she did for the Kingdom since she left and in the other hand sadness for those who is close to her heart. But the one who is almost devastated of this is the King of the Wilderwest, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, who is one of her best friends is turning almost 20 years old in a few days. Never in those six years the crazy haired blonde girl left his mind. In fact, during those years, Hiccup became sad, almost buried himself into his duties as a King and is almost out himself. He just feels truly happy whenever he received a terror mail from Camicazi. Now he is looking at his balcony starting at the sunset reminiscing the days before she left.

_Flashback(6 years ago)_

_"Hiccup! I mean your majesty."_

_"Camicazi. Haven't I told you not to call me that."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Anyway what is it? Is there something wrong?"_

_"I wanted to ask your permission si I can go for a quest."_

_"A quest? For what?"_

_"I wanted to go outside of the Kingdom. Make allies and a brighter future for this kingdom."_

_"No Camicazi. It's too dangerous and you'll be ain't out there."_

_"Come on Hiccup. That's kinda rude of you. You know that danger is my favorite thing and I won't be alone. I will take Stormfly and Sky with me.(**A/N:Sky is a Deadly Nadder while Stormfly is a mood dragon)**_

_"Camicazi, are too young for this quest. I cannot let you."_

"_And so are you. You too are pretty much young for the quest we've done in the past. Please Hiccup. Let me. Besides I'm doing this for the sake of our people."_

_"Fine. But are you sure about your decision?"_

"_Very."_

_"Okay. When will you leave?"_

_"Maybe in a few days."_

"_Just remember to take care of yourself, write us often and promise me you'll return."_

_"I will and I promise. Word of a Bog-Burglar. And I can take care of myself. I am a Bog. No one can keep under a lock and key."_

_Few days later Hiccup was standing there on the cliff watching Camicazi fly away from the kingdom._

_End of flashback_

"Hello. Hiccup to Midgard."said Fishlegs waving his hand on Hiccup's face.

Fishlegs is a lanky man like himself only with curly black hair and blue eyes. He is one of his best friends and second in command. He is the chief if the No-Name tribe as well.

"Oh Fishlegs. Its you."Hiccup muttered.

"It's Camicazi, isn't it?"Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded."It has been 6 years since she left. When will she come back or will she ever? Is she okay? What could've happened to her?"

"Relax. Knowing Camicazi she is okay. She can handle herself. And she'll return. She promised and besides, she never breaks her promises. Trust her."

Hiccup smiled to Fishlegs.

"Thank you. That really helped a lot."

"You're very welcome your Highness."

Fishlegs mocks him with a bow.

Hiccup laughed and said"You know that's very funny and I told you not to call me that. It is very intimidating."

"I'm trying to help you laugh. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yes."

"Now better cheer up 'cause your birthday will be in a few days."

"Fine."

Few days after, Hiccup's birthday arrived. People are very excited and busy. And because of that, they wear their best clothes and bring lots of gifts. That night, as expected, the castle hall is filled with music and people who wants to celebrate with their King. Everything is perfect, except for the fact that the celebrant himself is not too happy because of one person. Overall the night grew. Everything works as planned, people are enjoying until the most awaited time came,"The Dance".

The dance is where the King or Hiccup rather, picks from all unmarried women of the Kingdom to dance with.

"Listen everyone! It is the most awaited moment of the night. The dance is here! So to all the unmarried women please gather around the center so that the King can finally choose whom he wanted to dance with."

The women are very excited They're gushing, blushing and talking about the King and who will be choose.

"I bet it's me. I am the most beautiful among all that are in here."boasted Harrietahorse.

"No way!I have the most elegant dress. I'm sure he will choose me."said Ruffnut.

"Dream on. I am a royalty like him. I will be selected."says Fatnose.

Hiccup was rather not excited. He doesn't want to dance with this women. He wants someone else. But he has to. So he picked the woman wearing a long white fur cape with a hoodie and offers her to dance.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Why me? That's are other better women than me. More beautiful and taller."

"Because I think you are different from them."

"If that is the case, I do love to dance with you Your Highness."

As they took the floor Hiccup said to the woman...

"Can you please remove your hood?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

The woman removed her hood revealing herself as a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly freckled face. And for a sudden hiccup was shocked as he recognized the face here was starting at. It could only belong to a person he know well...

"Camicazi! Oh my Thor. It is really you. Thank gods you have returned. I missed you so much."He said happily as he lifted Camicazi in the air.

"Put me down Hiccup. Yes it's me doofus. You know I missed you too."

"I know."

"And damn puberty has hit you hard. You are physically stronger and a-a-tt-ract-tive. I see." she blushed and complemented Hiccup.

"Thank you. You are too. You're beautiful. So shall we dance?"

"Yes. And before I can forget Happy Birthday!" she said smiling at him.

They took the floor and the music began to play. The audience were stunned at what they are looking at. Hiccup and Camicazi dancing gracefully. So in sync and so close that no one could take them apart. It was magical. When the dance finished,Hiccup and Camicazi catch up with each other. Few moments later, he decided to take this chance and finally confessed his feelings for her.

"Camicazi?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something. But do not be mad at me okay?"

" what is it?"

"I have feelings for you. I love you so much." Hiccup confessed.

Camicazi looks flabbergasted.

"Okay, I understand if you think it's a joke but it's true."

And all of a sudden a feeling of soft warm lips pressed into his. A feeling of euphoria came from his body and mind. The kiss is long and passionate as well as sweet.

They broke the kiss and Hiccup stuttered,"I-I-I..."

"I love you too, babe. Now stop stuttering and kiss me."

She made him the happiest man that day because of that.

The next day, he woke up seeing a lot of gifts in his room. But no matter how much material gifts he received, he surely knew one thing, Camicazi's return and loe is the best gift for him.

**THE END**

**A/N:I hope you like the ...My first one-shot is done. Well it is actually Hiccstrid but I think that it will be better if Astrid and Camicazi is the same person. Anyway thats all for this story.**

**Signing out**

**ACNHHH**


End file.
